In general, a mobile phone handset includes a first housing having an operation button, etc. disposed thereon, a second housing having a liquid crystal display, etc. disposed thereon, and a hinge assembly interposed between the first and the second housings. The hinge assembly includes a connecting member. One end portion of the connecting member is connected to the first housing such that the connecting member is rotatable about a first rotation axis. The other end portion of the connecting member is connected to the second housing such that the connecting member is rotatable about a second rotation axis parallel to the first rotation axis (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-179817